


A Wedding to Remember

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone knew that they were end game., Fluff, Happy-ending, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Wedding-fic, from the start, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: The wedding finally happens.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Kudos: 15





	A Wedding to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 7/8. The last part should come out soon and then that's it folks. Thank you to those who have stuck with this fic from the beginning. Have a nice day!   
> -N.

And they were right, everything really was going to be alright. One of the first things that the young fiances did was call up Penny and Shep. They were able to skype them on Baz’s laptop. When they finally got to pick up, they were met with an annoyed Penny and a slightly embarrassed Shep. Guess they interrupted something important for the two of them. “What?” Penny asked over the line. It wasn’t until then that they noticed that Penny’s glasses were crooked, and that Shep’s face was blood red. They also took into account the wrinkled state of their clothes. Whoops. The two of them could tell that they had really pissed her off by calling. Yep, they really interrupted something alright. “Sorry, Penn.” Simon said. “We didn’t mean to interrupt, but we have some very important news to tell you two.” “What is it?” Shep asked from behind Penny. He seemed to be very curious as to what it was that they had to tell him. And Penny was wearing a look of understanding on her face now. Simon saw the way that her eyes lit up. She figured out why they called, but she’s still unaware that they have another surprise in store for her.

“OH MY GOD!” Penny screeched on the other end of the line. “You said yes!” Everyone recoiled a little bit at the volume of her excitement. Simon and Baz were smiling at each other and shared a knowing look. Shep was just giving everyone a confused look. He knew that all of them knew something that he didn’t. But he didn’t mention it, he knew that his friends were telling him in their own time, he just had to wait. But he hoped that they would tell them all soon. “Yes, I said yes.” Baz told her. “Thank you for pointing that fact out Bounce.” “Don’t get cheeky with me Basil.” Penny chatisited him. “I told Simon that he was being an idiot for thinking that you’d tell him no.” And she then went on a very, very long rant about the two of them. When Penny wanted to rant, she did and depending on how worked up she could get, they could last hours, upon hours on end. The gist of it all though was that the two of them were complete and utter idiots. 

“That’s nice and all Penny.” Shep told her. “But I would like to know the context of all of this, please.” He asked her. And it was like a lightbulb went off in her head. “Oh right!” She exclaimed. “We haven’t told Shep yet!” “I actually thought that you would have told him before we called.” Simon said. “I wasn’t going to go around and spill my best friend’s secrets.” Penny said. “Not that I don’t trust you Shep, I just couldn’t take the chance that Baz might find out if I told you.” “That’s fair, but what was so important that you didn’t want Baz to find out?” Shep questioned them. “I asked Baz to marry me about 20 minutes ago and he said yes.” Simon said. Shep’s smile was even brighter than Penny’s was. “Oh my gosh! That’s great you two, congratulations!” Shep told them. “I’m so happy for you two, if there’s anyone in the world who deserves it then it’s you guys.” “Thank you Sheppard.” Baz said. “That means a lot to us, it really does.” Simon moved to put his arms around Baz’s shoulder and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Penny and Shep mirrored their positions on the other end of the line. They were very, very happy for their friends, they deserved this.

“So, um we decided to call you for more than just one reason.” Simon explained when everything calmed down. He could tell that he had already piked Penny’s and Shep’s interest. “Oh, pray tell, what is it?” Penny asked. “You didn’t mention anything else besides the fact that you didn’t know how you were going to propose.” And Simon could tell that by the tone of her voice that she was worried about them. Simon knew that Penny would immediately jump to the conclusion that something was wrong with either of them. She really was going to lose it when they told her the truth. Baz and Simon looked at each other, before turning their attention back to the matter at hand. “Well, don’t worry about anything, because this is good news too.” Simon said. “Well, what is it then?” Penny asked, and they could all tell that she was worried and that if anyone didn’t tell her something soon she was going to lose it. “Ok, but remember, you were asking for it Bounce.” Baz told her jokingly. “I’m pregnant.” And they thought that Penny screamed loud the first time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Needless to say that was just the start of a bunch of happiness in their lives. The next person that they told was Baz’s Aunt Fiona. They had invited her over to their apartment for dinner one night. Simon wanted to wow her with a meal before telling her everything in a gentle way. Which was the complete opposite of something that he would have done had they still been teengaers. But Baz had other plans on that matter. As soon as he opened the door to let his aunt in he told her. Quite bluntly, Simon might add. “Hello Fiona, I’m pregnant and Simon and I are getting married.” Fiona choked on the puff of smoke from the cigarette she had between her lips. After about 5 minutes of the two of them watching her hack up a lung from their doorway, she was finally able to breathe. “So.. cough, cough..” Fiona said. “I take it this means that I can’t smoke around you anymore then?” Simon just sort of looked at her. She smoked around Baz when she knew that he was flammable? Though thinking back to when Baz used to smoke when they were still in school together, Simon remembers now. Fiona was the one who when she caught Baz smoking, trying to kill himself, she told him that he had rolled them wrong. Simon didn’t really know what to say about it, but he was just going to let it all go.

When they told the rest of Baz’s family about the baby and the upcoming nuptials. It wasn’t a bad reaction at all, it was very colorful to say the least, but it was obvious that everyone was happy. And that was something that made Simon’s day, considering that part of the reason that Baz spent that morning puking his guts up was of how nervous he was. Even though Baz has repaired his relationships with his family for the most part, he was still scared about what would happen. Luckily, all of his fears, just like Simon’s were proven wrong and unnecessary. Everyone was overjoyed when Baz had stuttered out over dinner that night that he was pregnant. Which was exactly on the plan that they had made the night before. Their plan was to go and spend the day with the family and then wait until dinner to spill the news so that if they had to run and were disowned in any way, Baz would have one last good time with them. Luck was on their side though when dinner came around. Though it was hard to see that at first.

They decided to start off softly with the news of their engagement. That part went smoothly, especially with the fact that Malcolm already knew that Simon was going to propose. Everyone was happy, and congratulating them on the good news. While everyone was buzzing around them with questions of when’s the wedding, where’s it going to be and so on and so forth. Baz and Simon just sat there and laughed at the other’s antics. Daphne was really invested in what was going to go into the wedding and all of the planning. Baz told her that he was going to ask her to help plan it anyway so she didn’t have to convince them. That seemed to really make her day. And all of Baz’s younger siblings had cornered Simon at his chair and started interrogating him about everything and anything. It was quite amusing to watch, especially since Simon kept looking over at him and mouthing ‘help’, but Baz just laughed at him and went back to his meal. Simon wasn’t happy about that but eventually the kids gave up and went back to their seats when desert arrived. That was when they decided to tell them all the other news. 

“We actually have some more news to share with you all.” Baz said once everyone had their deserts. “Hmm.. oh what is it Basilton?” His father asked as he scooped some of the ice cream that came with their desert into his mouth. He seemed to be very unbothered, and he didn’t suspect a thing. Though in hindsight they probably should have waited until he swallowed. “Well, um.. I’m pregnant.” That was when his father started choking on his food. Other than that everything else was pretty quiet. Everyone else at the table had dropped their silverware onto their plates and just sat there slack jawed. Simon had moved from his seat over to the head of the table where Malcolm was. He then proceeded to smack him on the back until he could breathe again. Once Simon was sure that he was okay, he went back over to Baz and stood behind him as a show of support.

“You’re what?!” Malcolm asked when he was able to talk again. Baz lifted up his head to look at Simon who had placed his hands on his shoulders. “I said I’m pregnant, father.” Baz told him. “And before you start, no this wasn’t the reason that Simon wanted to get married.” He said. “Simon didn’t know until I told him after he came to see you.” Everyone just sat there and watched in silence. They were all waiting and holding their breaths to see how Malcolm was going to react. They had made tremendous progress over the years in their relationships with each other, but they all knew that he still had his temper on him. Needless to say that no one had expected him to faint at the news once it sank in. And Fiona had thought that it was the funniest thing in the world when they told what happened later that night. This was going to be a very interesting wedding.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne got to work as soon as the two of them left that night. When Baz had woken up the next morning, his phone had been blown up with a bunch of messages about pictures, venues, flowers, cakes, and whatnot. Baz was overwhelmed to say the least, and he leaned over to wake Simon up to show him the messages. Simon started laughing, he thought that it was funny, and then he went to get his phone and showed him all of the messages with Penny. It was right then and there that they decided to get the two of them together and have them plan all of it out. They sent them each other’s numbers and went back to bed, feeling more relaxed that they had one less thing to worry about. Malcolm had said that he was going to pay for it or at least pay for most of it, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. They all knew that more likely than not it was part of his way of making up for all of the years of horrible treatment between the three of them. Neither wanted to comment on it and start up something else when this was supposed to be a happy time so they just dropped it. They let it go and didn’t speak of it again. Penny and Daphne had grown quite close while planning the wedding and they had all of it planned in about 2 and a half months. It helped that they didn’t really want something grand, and Penny and Daphne had started all of this when they first started going out in 8th year. So a lot of it was just setting things in motion. And they were going to have the ceremony at the house so that wasn’t something to worry about either. Things were going great.

The actual day of the ceremony was interesting to say the least. Baz was about 3 months pregnant at the time, and he was just starting to show a little bit. He was still in the first trimester, though he was near the end of it, but he was still suffering from morning sickness and other early symptoms. He spent the morning of his wedding held up in the bathroom of his old bedroom heaving into the toilet. He wasn’t sure if it was the nerves or the pregnancy that was the cause of his nausea but either way he hated it. At least he wasn’t alone though, his father and Naill and Dev were in there with him, trying to make sure that he’s okay. And both Daphne and Shep who was sent by Penny were going in and out of the room to make sure that everything was going according to plan. He was nervous and he knew that Simon was too, but that somehow helped him realize that they were going to be okay.

The ceremony itself was very short and sweet and to the point. It was performed by Penny’s father, who got ordained over the internet just for them. Penny’s mother was the one who escorted Simon down the aisle, with Penny as his best man, and Shep as her date. Baz had his father escorting him and Niall, and Dev as his groomsmen. Baz and Penny’s sister had worked their way into being their flower girls. It was chaotic, but at the same time one of the sweetest gestures ever. Once both of them had gotten to the aisle they said their vows, which left the both of them and everyone else in the room in tears. Then they kissed and were pronounced husband and husband, and that was that. Now, they just have the next 6 months to prepare for a baby and that was that.


End file.
